I Cannot Believe This Is Happening
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: A pregnant Sara is involved in a serious car accident. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**This Cannot Be Happening**

Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

"I'll be there in a couple minutes…I love you too. By babe." Sara flipped her phone shut, clipped it back to the visor, and then turned the radio back up. She was headed into the lab for the start of shift. Usually she rode with Gil, but he had to go in early for a meeting with Eklie and the Sheriff. She felt bad for him, but truthfully she enjoyed the time alone. When the light turned green, she began to press on the accelerator . Before she even saw the pick up it hit the driver's side of Sara's SUV. Sara blinked a few times, trying without success to hold up her head. 'What the hell just happened?' She wasn't even sure this was real.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She heard a woman's voice, but could not turn her head to see if someone was there. Sara started to struggle, but her left leg and arm were really hurting her. She reached over with her right hand and tried to open the door, but she didn't have the strength. "Just stay there sweetie, the paramedics are on their way."

"W-w-what h-h-happened?" She struggled to get the words out.

"That pick up ran the red light. Please just stay there," the woman became worried when Sara continued to struggle. She was relieved when she heard the sirens getting closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom walked into the break room, ready to hand out the nightly assignments. Without looking up he just announced, "Catherine, you and Warrick finish your open case from last shift. Nick, you and Sara have a missing co-ed. Greg, you're with me, a D.B. with a possible break-in. Any questions?"

"Just one," said Nick.

"What?" Grissom said looking up for the first time since entering the room.

"Where's Sara?"

Grissom began looking around, "She's not here yet?" The others just shook their heads. "She was two minutes away half an hour ago," he said more to himself than to anyone else as he began to dial his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara could hear her cell phone ringing, but could not reach it. "Just stay still for now m'am," one of the firefighters said to her. 'M'am' she hated that word.

A paramedic climbed in the passenger seat next to Sara and placed a collar around her neck, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sara Grissom" she quietly responded, her head was pounding.

"Sara, I'm Keith, do you know what happened to you?" He began to check her vitals while she spoke.

"Pick up…hit…me. My… baby." She barely got the last part out.

Keith checked the back seat, not seeing any sign of a child he asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Sara nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"24...weeks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom dialed his phone again while he spoke to the group, "Okay, new plan. Cath, Rick you keep your assignment. Greg you take the co-ed, and Nick you take the break-in. When I find Sara one of us will join each of you."

"You'll let us know when you find her?" Catherine asked as she got up to leave.

Grissom nodded, and they headed down the hall to his office.

"Gil," he heard Jim's voice behind him and he turned.

"Jim I can't right now, I'm trying to find out where Sara is."

"Gil that's why I'm here." Grissom froze at his words, waiting for him to continue, "There was an accident; she is still at the scene."

"Is she okay?" He could barely get the words out because he was so nervous of the answer.

"The medics are working on her, come on I'll drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sara, your leg is caught on the door; we're going to have to cut the vehicle away from you. It may take a bit, just hang in there."

"Okay" She was very uneasy and starting to feel claustrophobic, but she knew she had no choice.

"There may be some pressure, but if you start to feel pain, let us know immediately, do you understand?"

Sara nodded as the fire fighters started to cut the metal way. "Ahhhhh!!!" She screamed.

Keith began to yell, "Hey guys stop!" He then turned to Sara, "What's wrong? Is it hurting?"

"Yyyyes" The pain was so bad that she could barely get the word out of her mouth. One of the fire fighters climbed in the back seat to try to see what the problem was. He motioned for Keith to come over with him.

The two men whispered for a few minutes and then Keith came back to talk to Sara. "Sara, the pain you were having is because part of the plastic from the inside of the door is tangled with your leg. We are working on another plan of attack, but for now, just hang tight."

Sara nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom and Jim pulled up to the accident scene. Grissom nearly choked when he saw her car, 'How could there be anyone in that mangled mess?' he wondered to himself.

One of the uniformed officers came up to them, Jim flashed his badge, and the officer stepped aside.

Sara saw Gil coming towards the car and she gathered all of the strength she could to call out to him, "Gil!" Now the emotion was catching up to her, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm here honey, I'm here!" He called to her.

Keith climbed out of the car to talk to Grissom, "You must be her husband."

"Yes, Gil Grissom, how is she?"

Keith took a deep breath, "She is trapped in the vehicle. The steering wheel was forced down onto her lap. There is a piece of door plastic stuck in her leg and as a result any attempt to cut the door away causes her a great deal of pain. Right now we have to find a way to remove the door without causing her further injury-"

Keith was interrupted by Sara screaming from the SUV. He climbed back into the car leaving Grissom standing there even more worried.

"Sara, talk to me. What's going on?"

Sara really had to put a lot of effort into talking, "I…think…Con-trac-tion."

"Alright Sara, I want you to try to calm yourself down a little, let me know if you have another one." Keith went to work checking Sara's vitals again. Before he was done, she grabbed his hand and was squeezing it, unable to speak. "Another contraction?" She could only nod. After it was done, he calmly said, "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

Keith walked over to the other medic and firefighters, "We have a problem, she is 24 weeks pregnant and has had two contractions in the last seven minutes. We need to get her out now and to the hospital, or that baby has no chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

_Well, what did you think? I haven't quite decided what comes next._


	2. Chapter 2

**This Cannot Be Happening**

Chapter 2

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

"What's happening?" Fear was taking over Grissom's voice.

Keith started walking towards Sara as he spoke, "Because the contractions have started we need to get her out of there immediately, before her labor progresses. Hopefully they can give her something at the hospital to stop the contractions." He slid back into the passenger side of the vehicle, "Sara, how are you doing?" She looked at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Right, we are going to get you out now. I'm not going to lie, it will probably hurt like hell, but it will be over very soon. Because we don't know exactly how bad your injuries are, we are going to get you on a backboard." As he said this a firefighter climbed in the back seat of the SUV to assist in getting her out of the car.

Sara could hear them cutting away at the door again. She forced her eyes closed in an attempt to block out the pain, "Ahhhh!" The pain was so intense. She wasn't even sure whose hand she had grabbed, but she squeezed with all her might, another futile attempt to stop the pain.

Grissom was standing outside watching the scene unfold before him; his heart broke when he heard Sara's scream. Jim came up behind him and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, an attempt to show Grissom that he was not alone.

A few minutes later Sara was free from the vehicle, at some point she passed out from the pain. They loaded her into the ambulance. Jim drove Grissom, following close to the ambulance. It was only a few minutes to Desert Palms Hospital, but it felt like an eternity to Grissom.

When the two men walked into the hospital, they could see a mass of organized chaos around Sara's limp body. Grissom couldn't move. He just stood there staring through the window. For the first time in years he was praying, not only for his wife, but also his child. Everything that mattered to him in this world was in that room, fighting for life. "She's strong Gil." His friend's words hung in the air over him. Jim was right she is strong. She will be fine. She has to be fine, she just has to.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally came out to talk to Grissom, "Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes, doctor how is she?"

"Well, her left leg is pretty torn up, it may require surgery, but we will wait on that for now. Her left arm is broken in two places, we've set it and it should heal without any problems. She has bruises and contusions all down her left side, across her chest and on her lap. The main concern right now, however, is that when she was brought in, she was in active labor. We've been able to stop the contractions for now, but I'm not sure how long that will last. Your wife is 24 weeks along?"

"Uh, yes, I think."

"Okay, it would be very risky to have Sara deliver now, but every day we can buy her helps the chances of the baby's survival. She is sleeping for now, but even when she wakes, it is very important that she stay as calm as possible and not move around too much. They are taking her to a room right now, would you like to go with her?"

"Yes, thank you." He went to join his wife in the elevator.

Jim called after him, "I'm going to call the others and let them know how she is doing."

"Thanks Jim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara began to stir; she couldn't move her left arm or leg. There was someone holding her right hand. Before she opened her eyes, she knew who it was and she gave him a gentle squeeze. She opened her eyes and blinked until they became accustomed to the light. She felt a little more relaxed when she was met by two deep blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Grissom put all of his energy into keeping the mood as calm as possible.

"Gil," she gave a small smile which faded as the events of the day began to come back to her, "The baby?"

Grissom moved his mouth in an attempt to speak, but he was finding it difficult. Then he noticed her worried expression, "They got the contractions to stop, but you need to stay calm to keep them from starting again. They want to buy the baby as much time as possible."

Sara just absorbed what he was telling her. Suddenly very afraid for their child. Grissom could see the worry on her face, "Honey, the best thing you can do right now is rest. I'll be here with you. We will take this one step at a time." With that he kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve hours later, there was a flurry of activity in Sara's room. Once again the contractions started again, terrifying both Sara and Gil. After fifteen minutes they were able to stop them again. The doctor came in to update the Grissoms, "For now we have stopped the contractions again, but we are running out of options. Every moment longer that you stay pregnant buys us a better chance for your child. At the very least, I would like to try to get you to 26 weeks if not further along, you're actually only one day away from 25 weeks. At the very least, if we can get you a week longer, it would be good. The other thing we are going to do is give you something to help mature the baby's lungs. There are some risks, but at this point it is not a question of 'if' the baby will be early, but rather 'how' early it will be. We will keep doing everything we can. I can't tell you not to worry, because you still will, but Try to stay as relaxed as possible."

All Sara could think was, 'The more you tell me to relax, the more stressed I get.'

Grissom sat with his arms around his wife's shoulders absorbing what was just said, "Thank you doctor."

After the doctor left, Sara laid back further into his and attempted to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week and a half had gone by since the accident. Sara went between bouts of fear and feeling stir crazy. The only thing that kept her in that hospital bed was the fact that their child's life depended on it. Grissom was spending almost every moment at the hospital, except for when Sara sent him to shower and change. In reality, he was truly afraid to leave her side, knowing full well that everything could change in his absence. They spent their days reading, playing cards, and watching TV. There was also a constant flow of visitors which helped keep Sara sane. She got to keep up on current cases and office gossip, which she could have cared less about before, but now she craved anything that kept her mind off of what was happening. Catherine had taken over for Grissom who had put in to use all of his built up vacation time.

Then their whole world changed. Sara and Grissom were playing cards and Sara kept shifting around, "Honey, are you okay?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Gil," she nervously said, "I…think…my…water…just…broke."

He immediately grabbed the nurse call button. Sara's contractions started coming hard and fast. Grissom tried to comfort her and held her hand. She was getting really scared now. They both knew that now that her water broke, there was no going back. "Gil," she held his hand tighter tears starting to come down her face.

"Sara," was all he could say. There was nothing he could say to make the situation any better.

Sara was taken for an emergency cesarean section. Grissom was allowed to go with her in the delivery room once he quickly changed into scrubs and washed up. She would be conscious, but numb for the delivery. Once Grissom joined her, she never let go of his hand. He used his other hand to wipe away some of her tears. Sara was such a strong woman; it was really hard for him to see her so scared. He just whispered, "I love you" over and over again. He just wanted to take away her fear and he wished he could make everything okay, but he knew this was just the beginning.

The doctor began to cut into Sara. She could feel pressure, actually a lot of pressure, but not really pain. A few minutes later, he lifted the baby out and it was taken to another area of the room to be checked, at the same time he announced, "Congratulations, you have a son."

"Go with him Gil, don't let him be alone." Grissom kissed her and squeezed her hand before joining the doctors and nurses around his son.

From where she was being stitched up, Sara could hear someone say, "one pound fifteen ounces, and thirteen inches long." That sounded so small to small to Sara. She asked the doctor working on her, "How is he?"

"So far, he seems pretty strong, but Sara he is very premature. I'm not going to lie to you the next weeks are going to be an uphill battle for him." Sara was hoping for a more definitive, 'he's doing great,' but she did appreciate the honesty.

Their son was taken to the neonatal nursery, and Sara was sent back to her room, "But I want to see my son!" she protested to a nurse.

"Rest for a bit, and then we'll take you to see him."

That was not the answer Sara wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like an eternity, Sara was finally allowed in a wheel chair, with her leg elevated, and taken to her son. Grissom was sitting there next to their son; he looked up as someone wheeled in Sara. He got up and took over pushing her wheel chair, bringing her over to their son's incubator. "He's so tiny," was all she could say.

"He's fighting, but he just looks so helpless."

"We can't keep just calling him 'he'. We need a name, a good strong name to help him fight for his life." She really believed that they needed to give him every chance possible.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Samuel, it means strength"

"I like it, what about Samuel Alexander?"

"Samuel Alexander Grissom." Tears were filling her eyes. "I wish we could hold him, feel him, and just know he was real."

"I know sweetie, I do too," now tears were filling his eyes as well. They just watched their precious Samuel. He looked so helpless with all of the tubes and wires that were feeding him, helping him breathe, and monitoring him.

All of a sudden a machine started to beep loudly, startling Sara and Grissom. A doctor and nurse rushed over and opened the incubator working diligently on Samuel.

"Hey sweet Sammy, mommy and daddy are here with you, we love you so much. You have to fight baby, you can do this," Sara cried for her son. Grissom could only hold his wife.

TBC

_Please review, let me know how I'm doing, I can take itJ_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Cannot Believe This Is Happening**

Chapter 3

_(AN: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It really means a lot to me. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

Sara sat and watched with tears in her eyes as the organized chaos surrounding her son continued. She couldn't move. There was nothing she could do to help him, but she truly believed that if she moved away from her tiny son bad things would happen.

Grissom couldn't let go of his wife. He knew if he let go he would fall to the floor. How could everything change so fast? A few weeks ago they were happy, truly happy. They had only just begun to decorate he nursery, after all they thought they had plenty of time. There was still almost three months before the baby was due. Now here they were, first he nearly lost his wife and now his newborn son was in the fight for his life. He would give anything to trade places with him, anything to make him better, and anything to make him safe.

After what felt like a lifetime later the people around Sammy dissipated. The doctor came over to speak to Sara and Grissom. "Unfortunately, this will happen from time to time. His lungs are not fully developed yet and as a result he ends up in distress from time to time. I can't make you any promises, but he is doing much better than I would have expected." His words alleviated some of their fears, but both were afraid to submit to the fact that everything would be alright out of fear that it wouldn't be.

Grissom shook his hand, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, the two took turns making sure that one of them was with Sammy as much as possible. When he was four-days-old, Sara was taken for x-rays on her left leg. She was grateful when she found out that surgery would not be necessary after all, but she would have to stay in a wheelchair for at least another week, and then crutches until it could bear all of her weight.

She would probably be discharged from the hospital in the next day or two. It didn't really matter to Sara. She was not going to leave without her son. It was hard enough to be in a different hospital room than Sammy, but she couldn't even imagine being across town from her baby. An orderly pushed her through the doors to the neonatal unit.

"So, what's the verdict?" Gil Grissom asked his wife.

"No surgery and I'll be discharged in a day or two."

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She grabbed his hand, "How is he today?"

He could hear the fear in her question, but he tried to alleviate her anxiety by giving a little smile. "He's still doing better than they expected. His lungs are better than they originally thought." He squeezed her shoulders for emphasis, and she leaned into his embrace. They sat for hours watching their son, talking to their son, and just enjoying being a family.

They spent the next two days like that as well. Occasionally friends would drop by, but they could only watch through the window. Parents only were allowed in with the babies.

Then the day Sara dreaded. She was discharged from the hospital. "I'm not leaving." She demanded as she sat in the wheelchair.

"Sara, we'll be back in just a few hours."

"Do you know how much can happen in a few hours?"

"Sara, he is doing very well. Let's just go home, wash up, get changed, eat, and we'll be right back."

She just stared him down.

"Sara please, this is hard on me too. I don't want him to be alone either, but we need to take care of ourselves if we want to care for him. Two hours, I promise." His eyes pleaded with her to agree.

"Two hours, promise?"

"Promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home, they realized for the first time that the townhouse was not set up for a wheelchair. Stairs led up to the front door, so it was decided that Grissom would carry Sara from the car to the couch, and they would leave the wheelchair in the car. He would then bring her clothes from upstairs and she would change in the living room. If she were going to be in the wheelchair too much longer they would have to make some serious changes to their home, but thankfully soon the wheelchair will just be a memory.

Less than two hours later, they were driving back to the hospital. Sara felt so much relief when she saw that Sammy was doing just fine in her absence.

Their days all went pretty much the same way. They would leave for a while so they could take care of themselves, but then would return within a few hours.

Sara was happy the day her wheelchair was left in the past and she moved on to crutches.

When Sammy was two weeks old, he was finally able to suck, so the feeding tube was removed. His lungs were also doing really well. He was taken off of the ventilator, but he still needed oxygen, but at least it was much less intrusive on his little body. The best news of all was that for the first time little Sammy was rocked in his parents' arms.

Sara sat crying tears of joy as she did something once thought impossible: She sat in a rocking chair giving her son a bottle. Even Gil got a little teary-eyed at that sight. A couple hours later it was his turn to do the same. It was by far the happiest moment of his life. They finally were beginning to believe that everything was going to be alright. They were now counting the days until he could come home.

TBC

_(Sorry this was a little short, but please let me know what you think. I can take it.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Cannot Believe This Is Happening**

Chapter 4

_(AN: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, please keep it up. I love hearing from all of you. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

When Sammy was six weeks old, he was finally strong enough to come home. He was doing great. He was up to six pounds and eleven ounces, almost the size of an average newborn.

Of course two new problems presented themselves, but both were eagerly tackled. They still had not assembled the crib, and they needed a car seat. So the morning Sammy was to come home, the couple stopped at the store and purchased a travel system which included a carrier, car seat base, and stroller. Grissom spent the rest of the morning attempting to put the crib together while Sara installed the base of the car seat carrier.

Sara was easily done long before Grissom, and couldn't resist the urge to go to Sammy's room and taunt her poor husband about it. She walked into the room and immediately had to stifle a laugh. The sight before her was priceless, pieces of the crib were scattered around the room. Grissom was in the middle of the chaos with a side of the crib in one hand, another side balanced against his knee, and a screw driver in his other hand. He was attempting to drive in the screw that would hold the two larger pieces together, but in a matter of seconds all of the pieces went crashing to the floor.

Sara could no longer contain her laughter. Grissom looked over at her, not at all amused, "At just what are you laughing?"

"Are you really asking me that?" By now tears were going down her face. Grissom took a look around himself and began to laugh as well. Before long they were both in hysterics. They needed the release so badly. It was the first time in two months that they had had a good laugh about anything.

Eventually the laughter died down, "Here, let me help you." Sara held the two large pieces so he could connect them.

After a couple more pieces were attached, something occurred to Grissom, "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Sara responded while picking up another side and holding it in place.

"How did you get up here?"

"I walked," she replied, a little confused about the question.

"I mean, where are you crutches?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere I guess." She bit her lower lip, worried that he was going to get all protective on her. She would never admit this, but she loved it when he worried about her.

"Are you sure you should be walking without them?"

"Well I better get used to it. I cannot very well use crutches and carry Sammy, especially when you go back to work next week."

Grissom just nodded as he turned the last screw. He knew there was no stopping her when her mind was set to something, so he decided to drop the issue.

Sara put the sheet over the mattress and set it in the crib. A stray tear made its way down her face, and was immediately noticed by her husband, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. Everything is finally right. He's coming home today. It's real. Gil, he is actually coming home today." By now tears were streaming down her face, but the smile proved they were happy tears.

Grissom held his wife, stroking her back for a few minutes before saying, "Are you ready?"

"More than ready, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than an hour later Sara and Grissom were receiving discharge information for Sammy. They both were positively glowing with the biggest smiles either had ever had on their faces. The proud parents spent a few minutes packing up the various items accumulated around their son's area as well as bundling him into the carrier. They left the hospital for the last time and headed to the car with their son.

After attaching the carrier to the base, Sara and Grissom climbed in their seats. Grissom started the car and drove home. When they pulled into their drive, they were not very surprised to see Jim, Catherine, and Lindsay sitting on their front porch. The Grissom family made their way to the porch.

"Sorry guys, we couldn't resist," said Catherine.

"I'm sure you couldn't, Catherine" Grissom responded with a smile.

"Well we brought lunch, if you'll let us inside," Jim offered holding up some Chinese take-out.

Now it was Sara's turn, "In that case, come on in." She was also smiling.

The friends shared the food and conversation as Sammy slept soundly in the middle of the action. "Should we move him to his crib?" Grissom asked.

"He'll be fine there for now. He should be hungry soon anyway," Sara responded. Sure enough, minutes later, Sammy was crying for a bottle. Sara went to the kitchen while Grissom attempted to undo the straps holding his son in place.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh at the intelligent man before her who was fighting with a car seat carrier's straps to release his son. A few minutes later, and Sammy was enjoying his lunch as well. Once everyone was finished, the cameras came out as Sammy was passed around for everyone to hold.

A while later the visitors had left and Grissom, Sara, and Sammy were alone for the fist time in their home. A comfy blanket was laid on the floor for Sammy. His parents lay on either side of him. They spent an hour just playing together.

"He has your mouth, Sara."

"Really, you think so?"

"Your smile too."

"My smile? How do you know? He can't even smile yet."

"I can tell, he'll have your smile," he winked at her.

"He has your baby blues," she smiled at him.

"For now, but they will probably get darker."

"No, I think he'll have blue eyes, won't you Sammy." She reached down and tickled his tummy. Sammy in turn kicked his legs and waved his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sara sat rocking Sammy as he fell asleep drinking a bottle. She continued to rock as he slept, enjoying the warmth of his body in her arms. After a bit, she stood and gently lowered him into the crib. She switched on the monitor and walked to the door. When she turned to watch her son sleeping for a moment, two arms slipped around her waist and two lips brushed her neck. The owner of the arms and lips paused when he noticed she wasn't moving from the door.

"Sara, he's safe."

"I know Gil, but I just keep thinking how close we were to…" She trailed off unable to say the words.

He pulled her to the hall and closed the door, "But, he is safe now. He is healthy." He put his arms around her, standing there holding her in his embrace.

The End

_AN: Thank you for sticking with this story. Please let me know what you think. I may write a sequel or even a prequel, any opinions? Thank you in advance._


End file.
